Welsh-Irish incest
by sugarhuney3
Summary: Wales and Ireland lime. Incest, Scotland's foul mouth, rated M for the lime.


**A/N: A thank you to for helping me choose this story. Ireland is getting quite popular, huh? I don't mind, actually! I find it quite awesome that Ireland is getting so much attention, even if she doesn't like it much! XD Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**WARNING! This fanfiction contains lime, incest, and Scotland's potty mouth.**

**/ / /**

"Did you seriously just curse at Wales?" Ireland asked in disbelief.

"Sure as Hell I did!" Scotland sneered.

"I have said this so many times... Do NOT curse while Wales is in the room, and you just went against that!"

"You spoil him like no other! He needs a good ass whoopin' every once in a while! It'll help him grow up!"

"If I let you beat him up half as often as you wanted to, Wales would be nothing but a pile of mush! You're too hard on people!"

"That's better than being too easy on people. If you continue to spoil him as much as you do, he won't grow up!"

"He IS grown-up you idiot!"

"No, he isn't! He still acts like a child, some of your personality has worn off on him, and just look at his physical appearance! He seems to be nothing more than 14! At the oldest!"

"You... You get out of my house right this instant Scotland! I won't be dealing with your snarky attitude anymore today!" Ireland yelled.

Scotland threw his hands up in the air in an annoyed matter and stomped out.

Ireland sighed when he was gone. She turned to Wales.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that, lovely." She said soothingly, and hugged him.

Wales looked a little irritated.

"What's the matter love?" Ireland asked him.

"It's true, I kind of am a baby." Wales mumbled.

Ireland tilted her head.

"And I've been getting teased because of it." Wales said.

"By who? Tell me! I'll go and beat 'em up!" Ireland demanded.

"That won't do anything! It'll only prove their point!" Wales protested.

Ireland thought for a moment, then got an idea. "How about a game?" She asked.

Wales brightened. He loved games. He obtained that from his sister, of course. "What kind of game?" He asked.

"A grown-up game. When you play it, you'll feel and start to be a bit more grown-up!" Ireland said.

Wales was super excited now. "Then let's play it!"

Ireland smirked. "That's my boy. Sit on the floor." She said.

Wales obeyed. "How do we play the game?" He asked.

Ireland sat right in front of him. "If you get uncomfortable, say stop and I'll give you your penalty, okay?"

Wales scrunched up his eyebrows, not getting it, but he nodded.

Ireland placed the tips of her fingers onto Wales' ankle. She slowly slid her hand up his leg.

_What the heck is she doing?! I don't want to say stop because I don't want a penalty... I heard those are always bad, but she's getting really close to my-_

"S-stop!" Wales cried.

Ireland's hand was right on the band of his pants.

She smirked and took it away.

"Alright, your penalty is... you have to take your shirt off." Ireland told him. She knew it was a rather lame penalty, but she had an idea.

"I-it's my turn now, right?" Wales asked.

Ireland nodded. "If you get uncomfortable, take your hand away and I'll provide a punishment for you, okay?"

Wales gave a nervous smile. "Alright." He said, and placed his hand on her ankle and began to slide it up her leg.

Ireland blushed as he got near her thigh. She was somewhat comfortable giving sexual pleasure to others, but when it came to others giving it to her, she got far too easily embarrassed.

Wales got farther up her leg, blushing brightly.

"Stop." Ireland said, surprisingly keeping her voice calm.

Wales took his hand away. "I get to give you a punishment now, right?"

Ireland nodded, her blush getting a bit deeper.

"Uh, you take your shirt off now." Wales said.

Ireland's jaw dropped. "G-gregory!"

"What? You told me to take mine off, and you used to go without a shirt all the time when we were younger." Wales pointed out.

"I didn't... _have _anything when I was younger..." Ireland mumbled.

Wales didn't get it. "I gave you your punishment, so you have to take it." He said.

Ireland huffed, and took off her shirt, exposing her bra and stomach and shoulders.

"What's that?" Wales asked, pointing at the bra.

"Something that women wear under their shirts." Ireland said, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's it called?" Wales asked.

"A bra." Ireland mumbled. "My turn."

Wales nodded. He was determined to win the game.

Ireland put her hand on his ankle and started to slide up his leg.

Wales had a look of determination on his face. When Ireland got to the band of his pants, he blushed furiously, but kept his jaw locked.

Ireland pulled down his pants, then traced her fingers around his boxers.

Wales couldn't take it anymore. "Ireland, stop! I don't want to play this game anymore!" He cried.

Ireland sighed and took her hand away. "Do you want to play another game then?"

"Yes! I don't like this one." Wales whined.

"Alright then. We'll move on to a different grown-up game then." Ireland said.

Wales nodded.

Ireland grabbed Wales and set him on her lap.

Wales immediately grew irritated. "Grown-ups don't sit on people's laps! And you didn't let me pull my pants up!" He protested, and puffed his cheeks out.

"Shush now." Ireland commanded, and pulled Wales' boxers down some.

Wales gasped.

Ireland grabbed his small dick and started pumping it slowly.

Wales moaned. "Ah! A-Avery... Wha-at are y-you doing?!" He asked.

"Mother never told you about pleasure, did she?" Ireland asked.

"N-no..."

"This is supposed to make you feel good."

"Feel goo-ood? Ah!"

"Yes."

"He-ey! Don't tight-en your grip!"

"Why not?" Ireland asked teasingly. "Doesn't it feel good?"

Wales didn't answer, only moaned. He raised his arms and wrapped them around Ireland's neck for support.

Ireland smirked at this motion, knowing that it meant he was close.

Ireland tightened her grip a little more.

Wales let out a loud groan.

Ireland kissed his cheek and sped up.

Wales cried out and came into her hand.

Ireland let out a small laugh when she saw his tired and embarrassed face.

"Don't tell me your exhausted from that small amount of touching!" She giggled.

"I... Think I like that game... A little..." Wales mumbled.

Ireland laughed and got him off her lap.

She left to wash her hands.

Wales got up and hurried downstairs.

There, Felix waited for him.

Wales noticed he had a bit of a nosebleed going on.

"Why do you have a nosebleed?" He asked. Wales knew that Felix was normally blunt and honest with his answers when talking with him.

"Ireland doesn't get seductive often. I find it rather sexy when she does." Felix said.

Wales nodded. "I kinda liked it too. Was that good enough?" He asked.

Felix shrugged. "I might have to ask America or England to get more for me, but you did pretty good, especially since this was your first time being touched."

"Yeah... I'm still not really getting the concepts of sex, though." Wales said.

"I'll give you the talk next time I can get you alone. Ireland would kill me if she found me explaining it to you." Felix said.

Wales nodded. "Alright! As long as you can explain it to me."

Felix smiled. "Good job little brother." He said, and patted Wales head.

Wales smiled at the praise and ran back upstairs. He, thankfully, made it up before Ireland got out of the bathroom.

/ / /

**I hope you liked it! 3**

**Here are the choices for the next smut fanfiction!**

**1. Italy brothers, Spain, Ireland. Gangbang with bondage.**

**2. Romano gets a spell cast on him, and Ireland has to deal with two Romanos. Gangbang.**

**3. Itacest, Italy and Romano get lonely when their boyfriends have to leave on buisness trips.**

**4. Italy brothers and Ireland gangbang with bondage and maybe some sadism.**

**5. Romano and Ireland fluffy smut with some crack at the end.**

**6. Ireland and America incest.**

**7. Ireland and England incest.**

**8. Ireland and incest.**

**9. Hetalia naughty truth or dare, you pick the pairings and the dares! (Or a generator.)**

**That's it. Those were just the things I had ideas for. If you have any suggestions of your own, don't be afraid to tell me via PM or in the reviews! Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
